Queen Elinor/Gallery
Animation iPadElinor.jpg|Queen Elinor youngmeridafergusandelinor.png|Younger Elinor nervously watching Fergus teaching Merida archery youngelinor.png|Younger Elinor 640px-Still1-1-.jpg|King Fergus comforts his wife Queenelinor.png|Elinor smiling while trying to speak to Fergus as though she were speaking to Merida Dramatise_to_earn_your_freedom.png|Elinor and the family tapestry elinorfacepalm.png|Elinor facepalm Brave-Merida-Family.jpg|Elinor with her husband, daughter, and sons elinorqueenbrave.png|Elinor not pleased with the brawl between her husband, the Lords, and their clans elinorkinglords.png|Elinor grabbing Fergus and the 3 Lords' ears like schoolboys to stop the brawling Brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-53 tn.jpg|Elinor furious with Merida's actions during the tournament elinorfurious.png|"I AM THE QUEEN! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" 640px-QueenElinorScared-1-.png|Elinor discovers she has ruined Merida's first bow B220 15cs.key16.49.jpg|Elinor worried sick about Merida elinorsick.png|Elinor feeling sick after eating the cursed tart brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg|Elinor realizing she has been turned into a bear Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4611.jpg|Elinor seeing herself in a mirror Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4658.jpg|Elinor confused Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg|Elinor finding out the truth Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4692.jpg|Elinor upset bearroaring.png|Elinor roaring meridaroaredinface.png|Elinor roaring in Merida's face brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|Elinor wearing her crown as a bear brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6129.jpg|Elinor trying to talk to Merida in bear language Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg|Elinor with her ears up Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg|Elinor upset when Merida tells her she doesn't "speak bear" Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6159.jpg|Elinor trying to eat breakfast (poisonous Nightshade berries to her yet) with grace Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6203.jpg|Elinor spitting out the berries Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6205.jpg|Elinor trying to clean her tongue from the poison Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6214.jpg|Elinor drinking the water (full of worms to her yet) Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6224.jpg|Elinor spitting out the water Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg|Elinor feeling a bit dizzy Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg|Elinor accidentally swallowing part of the water Brave mother bear bow.jpg|Elinor watching Merida hunt fish Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6270.jpg|Elinor applauding for Merida's success of hunting a fish Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6332.jpg|Elinor eating the cooked fish with grace Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6341.jpg|Elinor developping some animal instincts while eating the fish like a real bear elinorbearstream.png|Elinor in the stream trying to catch a trout Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg|Elinor waiting to catch a fish with her mouth open Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6451.jpg|Elinor with a fish in her mouth Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg|Elinor having a good time with Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg|Elinor splashing her daughter Brave mother bear forest.jpg|Elinor turned wild as she's walking while Merida follows unaware Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6631.jpg|Elinor about to attack Merida... Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg|... not before turning back to normal Brave-disney-princess-30546983-1600-872.jpg|Elinor and Merida following the Will O' the Wisps Bear.jpg|Elinor and Merida continue following the Will O' the Wisps Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg|Elinor worried after seeing Merida fall down inside the throne room Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7030.jpg|Elinor observing the throne room Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg|Elinor realizing that the throne room and the ruined kingdom are all part of the story she was telling Merida about; concerning the wise king and his 4 prince sons Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg|Elinor roaring when she spots Mor'du Drama.jpg|Elinor reaching for Merida's hand; escaping from Mor'du Brave-brave-31281882-645-269.jpg|Elinor and Merida escaping Mor'du's castle Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.jpg|Elinor pointing out to Merida that she can't stop the fight between Fergus, the Lords, and their clans Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg|Elinor doesn't know what to do Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7472.jpg|Elinor pointing out to Merida that she should stop the brawl herself Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7586.jpg|Elinor sneaking in while telling Merida to continue speaking Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7594.jpg|Elinor posing as one of Fergus' bear trophies to avoid detection Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg|Elinor hearing while noticing what Merida is saying Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7684.jpg|Elinor impressed by Merida's speech Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7775.jpg|Elinor proud 1 Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7822.jpg|Elinor finally understanding Merida and feeling sorry for her and for her own past actions Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7844.jpg|Elinor signaling her message to Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7942.jpg|Elinor proud 2 Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8030.jpg|Elinor proud 3 Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8099.jpg|Elinor almost being discovered Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg|Elinor very proud of Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg|Elinor turning wild again Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg|Elinor fighting Fergus Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg|Elinor turning back to normal again and realizing what she has done wrong 540874 432578753440867 1948221185 n-1-.jpg|Elinor captured by Fergus, the Lords, and their clans but protected by Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg|Elinor to Merida's rescue 1 Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9152.jpg|Elinor to Merida's rescue 2 Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9154.jpg|Elinor breaking free from her bonds to save Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9164.jpg|Elinor fighting Mor'du Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Elinor protecting Merida Elinorvsmordu.jpg|Elinor vs. Mor'du Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9430.jpg|Elinor turning wild for the last time Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9634.jpg|Elinor human again Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Elinor happy and laughing with joy Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9645.jpg|Elinor kissing Merida lots of times Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9649.jpg|Elinor's last kiss to Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|"Oh, darling. We both have." Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9666.jpg|Elinor's final kiss Familyuntied.png|Human Elinor, Merida, and Fergus united Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9680.jpg|Fergus and Elinor holding each other's hands Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg|Fergus and Elinor showing love to each other Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9687.jpg|Fergus getting ready to kiss Elinor 1 Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9689.jpg|Fergus getting ready to kiss Elinor 2 Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9690.jpg|Elinor and Fergus kissing Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9696.jpg|Elinor after kissing Fergus Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9697.jpg|"Oh,..." Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9698.jpg|"... dear!" Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|Elinor being reminded by Merida about her state Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9715.jpg|Elinor seeing for herself Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9717.jpg|Elinor hiding and covering herself Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9721.jpg|"Um, dear?" Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|"I'm naked. Naked as a wee babby." Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9730.jpg|"Well, don't just stare at me, do something!" Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9742.jpg|Fergus respecting Elinor Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9772.jpg|Elinor and Merida working on a new tapestry Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9779.jpg|Elinor insisting they go out with the rest of the family to wave the Lords and their clans off BraveMeridaElinorBeartapestry.jpg|Elinor as a Bear and Merida in a new tapestry Wavinggoodbye.png|Fergus, Merida, Elinor, and Maudie waving goodbye to the Lords Elinorandmerida.png|Elinor and Merida riding on their horses NewHeroTapestry1 colorstairs.jpg|Elinor in the family tapestry Bravestorybookending.jpg Concept Art Brave-queen-elinor-art.jpg|Queen Elinor Concept Art Matt ElinorMeridaHair 01.jpg Brave-concept-art-disney-princess-24947562-500-343.jpg Merchandise Elenor Doll.jpg|Queen Elinor doll 1261039300001.jpg|Queen Elinor bear doll Disneystore.com Brave 5 pin set - Queen Elinor Only.jpeg Disney Parks and other live appearances 8729119168 dce66fb71a.jpg 8729118478 fcbd5274e9.jpg 8727999989 71126e3dba z.jpg 8727999729 d99f2a0152.jpg 8727999663 df46520124 z.jpg 8729119414_a9896ef887.jpg 8729117760_e807704e3e_z.jpg Category:Character galleries